Street Fighter S/Round Two
Round Two is the second issue of the comic series Street Fighter S. Transcript A plane is seen landing at an airport as Fei Long steps out, wearing a suit and sunglasses. He steps out into the city and looks left and right. He then holds up three fingers, then two, and finally one. Once his countdown is finished a young woman stares at him for a few seconds before her eyes widen. *'Woman: '''That... that's Fei Long! A large group of people crowds around Fei Long, cheering and screaming in joy at the sight of him. *'Fei Long:' Always nice to meet fans of my movies. Or fans of me in general. *'Man #1: Do the Rekkaken! *'Fei Long: '''Well I'm not one to disappoint. Fei Long gets into a stance and punches once. *'Fei Long: 'Rek! He punches again, sliding slightly forward. *'Fei Long: 'Ka! He punches for the third and final time, his first only inches away from a person's face. *'Fei Long: 'Ken! The person Fei Long pretended to punch stares at his fist. *'Man ' '#2: 'That was the greatest thing that has ever happened to me... Thanks! *'Fei Long: 'You're very welcome! Fei Long walks off while the man turns and sees another person in a brown hood walk past him, staring at the hooded man in confusion as he also walks away. It cuts to a bar where Fei Long is drinking pink lemonade. He is tapped on the shoulder by a rather large man. *'Big Man: Are you Fei Long? *'Fei Long:' I am. *'Big Man:' My cousin's also an actor you know. *'Fei Long:' I'm sure he's-- *'Big Man: '''He tried to get a role in a movie but by the time he got there you already got the role he wanted... *'Fei Long:' So you have a grudge against me because I was the director‘s choice? very petty... The man looks at him for a few seconds before attempting to punch him. However, Fei Long grabs the man's arm and smashes his head on to the table, knocking him out cold. Instantly after this, a person points a knife to Fei Long's back and Fei Long spins around, kicking him in the head. He then turns and sees that almost everyone in the bar is now standing and staring at him with pure hatred. *'Fei Long:' Hm... I didn't expect to get into a bar fight today, but I suppose I'm not against the idea. As they say in the west... game on. A person smashes the bottom of a bottle and charges at Fei Long, who grabs the man and throws him into another charging man. He then jumps in the air and spin kicks another man. *'Fei Long: Rekkukyaku! The man is knocked backward, knocking several other men down with him. Fei Long then takes a few more men down with simple punches before the big man from before gets up and bear hugs him. Fei Long begins struggling as the man tries to crush him only for the hooded man from before to get up. *'Hooded Man: '''You versus him? doesn't seem like a fair fight. *'Big Man: 'Do I look like the type of guy who cares? The hooded man takes off his hood, revealing himself as Ryu. *'Ryu: 'I was talking to Mr. Long... *'Fei Long: Who are you? *'Ryu:' My name is Ryu. I was just passing through this bar when the fight began. I saw the whole thing... and I don't like what I saw. *'Big Man:' Oh yeah? The big man drops Fei Long. *'Big Man: '''And what're you gonna do about it? It cuts to the outside of the bar, where, all of a sudden, the big man is thrown through the roof of it by a Hadouken. * '''Ryu:' That. Everyone looks at Ryu and they all begin running out of the bar in fear. Fei Long is helped up by Ryu and he dusts himself off. *'Fei Long: '''Thank you for the help. What was that by the way? that blast from your hands? *'Ryu: A Hadouken. It was taught to me by my master. It is the force of my willpower expelled from my palms. It feels like a hard kick and the pain remains for at least sixty seconds. *'Fei Long: '''Interesting. Any way you could teach me it? *'Ryu: 'It would require time that I doubt you have, Mr. Long. Say, are you doing the Street Fighter Tournament? *'Fei Long: 'Oh, did you get the invitation to? *'Ryu: 'Invitation? I thought it was the type of tournament you could just enter. *'Fei Long: It is but apparently a few people were actually invited to it. That's why I flew here, I'm here to participate in the tournament. *'Ryu:' Ah. Ryu rubs his chin for a second. *'Ryu:' I haven't asked this of someone for quite some time, but maybe we could battle each other? you held up very well against all of those attackers and I'd like to see how well you could do in a battle against me. *'Fei Long: '''Well, I'm not one to disappoint my fans. It cuts to some time later, Ryu is no longer wearing his hood and Fei Long is unbuttoning his shirt. *'Fei Long:' The rules are very simple. The first one to be knocked to the ground is the loser. Are you ready, Ryu? *'Ryu: I've been ready for some time. *'Fei Long: '''Very well then. Fei Long finishes unbuttoning his shirt and throws it aside, revealing he has battle wounds across his body from previous fights. He then takes off his glasses and gently places them on the ground. *'Fei Long: 'Fight. Ryu rushes at Fei Long, jumping in the air and getting ready to punch him. However, Ryu is hit three times by Fei Long all in a row. *'Fei Long: 'Rekkaken! He then spins around and kicks Ryu, sending him flying. *'Fei Long: 'Rekkukyaku! Ryu grabs the ground and slides his fingers along it, managing to catch himself, though his fingers are now bleeding. However, instead of taking a moment due to this, Ryu clenches his damaged hand and gets back up. He then attacks, managing to charge into Fei Long and slam him against a nearby wall. Their fight slowly attracts more and more people who are watching in awe, cheering Fei Long's name. Ryu looks around at the crowd. *'Ryu: 'You have a lot of fans, Mr. Long. *'Fei Long: They'll be your fans too soon. *'Ryu: '''What? *'Fei Long: Even if you lose this battle everyone in this crowd is going to want to know who you are, my friend. This is a favor for both of us. Ryu smiles and gets ready to fight once again. The two run towards each other and throw a few punches and kicks, Ryu managing to knock Fei Long off balance and hit him in the stomach. Fei Long stumbles before looking up at Ryu and grinning, a small amount of blood coming from his nose. He gets into a stance and runs straight for Ryu. *'Fei Long: '''Shienkyaku! Fei Long does an upward spinning kick and his leg suddenly ignites. He kicks Ryu in the face and he falls to the ground. Fei Long assumes that he's won and the fire on his leg disappears. He begins to walk away only to hear a grunting Ryu. He turns and sees a shocking sight: Ryu is lifting his entire body off the ground with his fists. Ryu then charges at him with full force. When he is right below Fei Long, he punches him straight in the jaw, sending him flying. *'Ryu: Shoryuken! Fei Long hits the floor. The entire crowd goes quiet before starting to cheer for Ryu. Ryu grins looking down at Fei Long. Fei Long gets back up and walks over to Ryu. At first, he appears angered by his loss but a smile quickly spreads across his face as he shakes Ryu's hand. *'Fei Long: '''Good match! I can't wait for our rematch in the Street Fighter Tournament! *'Ryu:''' Me too. Ryu picks up his hood and walks off, ready for the next battle.